The Engagement
by Gamma Orionis
Summary: Andromeda and Narcissa are displeased that their sister is going to be married to Rodolphus Lestrange. Written for the final round of the Pole Vault event in the 2012 Hogwarts Games on the HPFC forum.


Author's Notes: Written for the final round of the Pole Vault event in the 2012 Hogwarts Games on the HPFC forum – _write a 1000 word story based on your OT3_.

Bellatrix/Andromeda/Narcissa. Enjoy!

)O(

"How can you even _think_ about marrying him?" Narcissa demanded.

Bellatrix, who was sitting on her bed with her knees drawn up to her chest and her new engagement ring inches from her face, looked sharply up at her sisters, who were both standing in the doorway with their hands planted on their hips.

"Dear God," she muttered, lowering her hand. "Don't you two start…"

"Rodolphus Lestrange of all people, Bella," hissed Andromeda. She moved towards her sister, her breast heaving as she tried to keep her voice steady. "What could you _possibly_ see in Rodolphus Lestrange? What does he have that you could _ever_ want?"

"Mother and Father are the ones who want him, not me," Bellatrix told them, not looking up from her ring. "If you want to talk them out of it, by all means, try. I'd be grateful."

"What do you expect us to say?" Narcissa's voice lowered into a tense whisper. "That we don't want you to marry Rodolphus because we want you for ourselves?"

"Oh yes," snapped Bellatrix. "I'm _sure_ that Mother and Father would be _thrilled_ that their daughters are sleeping together. If you two really wanted to get me out of this marriage, I'm sure that you'd be able to come up with a lie to tell."

Narcissa knelt on the edge of Bellatrix's bed, edging towards her tentatively.

"Can I see your ring?" she whispered, her voice low and tremulous, and Bellatrix sighed, sticking out her hand for her sisters to examine.

The engagement ring was larger than any diamond that Bellatrix would have willingly worn in the past. It was a touch gaudy, certainly not very attractive, but it was a Lestrange ring in every respect. If Andromeda and Narcissa hadn't already known that their sister was to be married to Rodolphus, they would have been easily able to guess by the ring. The Lestranges were always decked in diamonds and gold, showing off their wealth. Bellatrix had always said that she thought it tacky.

"Just say it," Bellatrix told them. "You think it's ugly."

"Yes," Andromeda said simply. "It's ugly and that means it suits Rodolphus Lestrange just _perfectly_."

Bellatrix let out an impatient hiss between her teeth. "You two. He's not _that_ bad, for a man… he'll still let me see you, you know."

"It won't be the same!" protested Narcissa. "It's not as if he's going to leave you with us for long enough for us to…" She trailed off, her hand moving slowly and almost unconsciously to rest on Bellatrix's breast.

"How do you know he won't?" Bellatrix murmured. Her voice, formerly sharp and rather harsh, had softened into a breathy moan and she placed her hand over Narcissa's, bending her fingers until Narcissa was gripping her breast firmly. "He might… he doesn't know about us, after all…"

"Are you sure?" Andromeda asked quietly. She was standing slightly apart from her sisters and felt more than a touch left out. "Sometimes I think he suspects – sometimes I think that both he and his brother do…"

"Suspecting isn't the same thing as knowing," said Bellatrix. She leaned over slightly and pressed her lips against Narcissa's. "Besides," she added, pulling back for just a second before pressing a kiss to Narcissa's jaw, "he can't…" a kiss to her collarbone, "stop me." She leaned down and caught Narcissa's nipple, swollen through the fabric of her blouse, between her lips.

"Are you sure?" asked Andromeda. She was aching slightly between her legs from watching her sisters but was unwilling to join them on the bed. Her heart was skipping beats, she was convinced.

"Completely sure," murmured Bellatrix. She lifted her lips from Narcissa and looked up rather seductively at Andromeda. "Are you going to join us or not?"

Andromeda hesitated. She glanced over her shoulder at the door and Bellatrix laughed breathlessly.

"Come on," she said, sitting up, her eyes glinting. "If you're really so worried about me and Rodolphus going off together and leaving you two alone forever – which _isn't_ going to happen, I've _told_ you – but if you're really so worried, you ought to be taking advantage of every moment you have with me…"

"Come on, Andi," Narcissa echoed. "Come join us…"

"I don't know…" murmured Andromeda, stepping back from them and lowering her eyes. "I… I just don't know…"

"Don't know _what_?" demanded Bellatrix. She climbed off of Narcissa and stood up, putting her arms around Andromeda and pressing her body tightly against hers. Andromeda could feel her sister's heart beating, feel the heat radiating off her…

"You're engaged now," Andromeda said quietly. "We shouldn't be with a woman who's supposed to be married…"

Bellatrix threw her head back and let out a harsh bark of laughter, which caused Andromeda to wince and move backwards, terrified that she had said something terribly stupid. Bellatrix so often gave her the impression that she had.

"It's wrong to be with an engaged woman, but sleeping with your own _sister_ is all right?" asked Bellatrix, her voice dripping with sarcasm and derision. "_Incest_ isn't a problem, but going to bed with someone who's _going_ to be married is? Dear God, Andi, you have the _worst_ ideas of what's right and wrong that I've ever heard."

Andromeda wanted to curl up and die on the spot. She _hated_ that her sister thought that she was stupid and she _hated_ that Bellatrix could _make_ her feel so stupid.

"Narcissa's got the right idea, you see?" Bellatrix purred, indicating their youngest sister, who was still lying in bed, cheeks flushed prettily and shirt damp where Bellatrix had licked and sucked at her breasts. "She knows to just lie down and enjoy it…"

"I'm sorry," Andromeda said in a tiny voice.

"Oh, don't be sorry." Bellatrix put her arms around Andromeda's shoulders and whispered in her ear, letting her hot breath caress her. "Just kiss me."

So she did.

She tried not to think that, before too long, Rodolphus would be doing the same.

)O(

_Fin_


End file.
